Night Must Fall
by Felnezia Lloyd
Summary: [Chiefly RegulusHermione][Also SeverusHermione] I wrote this as I was sad to see no Regulus ffs at all. Basically, Hermione’s back in time and there’s Regulus, Severus, Draco, Sirius...There are twists and they aren’t all romantic. Regulus will not be OOC
1. Time Turner Woes

* * *

**NIGHT MUST FALL**

* * *

_Summary and Author's Notes_: **Post-HBP Regulus-Hermione Something of Severus-Hermione** I wrote this as I was rather sad to see no Regulus Black ffs at all. So basically, Hermione's back in time and there's Regulus, Severus, Draco, Sirius and a couple of others. There are twists – and they aren't all romantic.

**Regulus** is no hero or anti-hero, he's just Regulus – meaning that he won't be a Sirius replica although he is his brother. Also, I am not trusting Sirius' judgement of him as dear Padfoot has been proved to mistake in his assessment of people. Hell, it is almost like writing an OC – but an OC which you know isn't going to be a Gary-Stu.

**Yaoi** **warning** Not saying much about who it is going to be right here – however, if you have objections to male slash pairings then please don't go further – I do not like being flamed just because the reviewer was too stupid to comprehend what was written in the Author's Notes.

**Disclaimer**: Whichever characters you recognize as well as all the magical world belongs to J. K. Rowling – no infringement intended.

**About** **Archiving** **the** **Story**: The story is "patented/copyrighted" to me and before archiving it elsewhere, please send me a mail at felneziasnape yahoo . com or felneziablack yahoo. co. uk or felneziazabini yahoo. co. in (spaces removed). While I understand that plagiarism is the best form of appreciation, it is still offensive.

**Contains Halfblood Prince Spoilers as it is post-HBP**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Time-Turner Woes**

* * *

She had told Percy time and again that they ought not to hand over the Time-Turner to an Auror. Hell! She had even gone as far as barging in Rufus Scrimgeour's office and explaining her reasons to him. But the bird-brains they were, they had ignored all her warnings.

And now, the Time-Turner was lost.

"I swear it was around my neck just a second ago," said Anthony Goldstein. "It must have been one of the Death-Eaters. What I don't get is how did they know that it was around my neck, not Harry's?"

"Whatever it is, it is lost," said Hermione harshly, casting a dirty look at Percy.

"We will find it, of course," replied the red-head, returning her glare, "has Harry named the Death-Eaters?"

"He wasn't too fatally hurt, fortunately. Yes, he named them before he drank the Dreamless Sleep – Dolohov, Lestrange, Snape and Malfoy – Draco Malfoy."

"Weren't they hooded?" asked Padma. She had been assigned to the task of finding the missing Time-Turner along with Hermione. Obviously, this annoyed Hermione to no end – especially considering the fact that they _both _were novices in the Department. Albeit reluctantly, Hermione knew that they needed some experienced hands to get back the Time-Turner before the Death-Eaters used it for whatever they meant to. Even after the demise of Voldemort, Death-Eaters were a menace.

"Yes. But they were talking. One would think that they wore the hood for a purpose – I recognized Malfoy and Snape, of course. Harry seemed pretty sure of the other two."

"He's confronted them a bit too many times," said Hermione dryly.

"I've stationed two Aurors outside Harry's room at St. Mungo's and there's a squad trying to detect the whereabouts of the Death-Eaters – trying to trace their apparition auras…"

"Listen, Percy," interrupted Hermione, "you know as well as I do that apparition auras are pretty unreliable. We need something better – and fast. We've got to ACT."

"You're talking like Ron – or worse, Fred and George," said Percy with a disgusted expression. "You should know better than to suggest something like thoughtless action."

"I am not saying thoughtless action, Perce," said Hermione irritably. "All I am saying is that Death-Eaters will not dilly-dally with their plans. They will be moving fast – so we've got to do things super-fast and not just keep talking things over – or tracing unreliable evidences."

"In case you are unaware of the fact, Time-Turner activities are heavily monitored. No matter where they are, if a Time-Turner is activated, it will be known."

"And it will take them a maximum of thirty-six hours to deactivate all detection charms."

Percy and Hermione were glaring at each other.

Anthony cleared his throat loudly.

"I think we should go and talk to Harry over this – he wanted to tell something more but since he was so weak, the Healer gave him the Potion."

* * *

"Are you sure, Harry? I mean Malfoy Manor is a tad bit too obvious."

"That's what you think – that's what everyone would think. And that is exactly the reason why they will use Malfoy Manor. Remember what Dobby had said when he had been called to give evidence at the Malfoy Trial? There are still many more Dark Objects hidden in the Manor. Maybe there is something there which might help them."

"But guards there…"

"Are humans and can be bribed, killed, impersonated…" Harry took a deep breath. "I am not sure about this but I think I heard Malfoy whisper 'Malfoy Manor' to Snape. That's why I am insisting that that is the place they have apparated to."

"All right, I will check it out," said Hermione.

"Not alone," said Harry and Percy at the same time, then scowled at each other.

"Well, with someone then, but we'd be checking it out tonight – in two hours?" She looked enquiringly at Percy who nodded his assent.

"I shall inform Shacklebolt," said Anthony and went out.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes, Percy. Time-Turners can be extremely dangerous – the last thing the world needs is a revival of Voldemort."

"I can't see how they can do that, but it's dangerous, yes. I hope you get them there. There will be a back-up squad ready if you're in any trouble. Just a flick of wrist…"

"I know, Harry. Wish me luck now. I must get going."

* * *

Hermione glanced at Shacklebolt who nodded once. Harry had been right. The Death-Eaters had come to Malfoy Manor with the Time-Turner. It was pretty easy to get past the guards – they lay dead just behind the bushes near the huge iron gate.

The fact that the guards hadn't been impersonated indicated that the Death-Eaters weren't here to stay.

"It was somewhere here, I am sure."

Draco Malfoy.

"You are sure. That is not the problem. The problem is that the tome isn't here."

Severus Snape.

"It has to be."

Draco Malfoy.

"Just hurry up."

Antonin Dolohov. Hermione could never forget the voice of the man who had gotten awfully near to killing her two years ago. If whoever had intervened hadn't done so at the right time, she would have been dead for sure. Hermione still wondered as to who it could have been. She'd give a lot to find out who the person was.

"I _am_ hurrying up – I don't get it. It was supposed to be here."

Was it her imagination or did Draco's voice really seemed louder – closer to where they stood hidden?

It all happened very fast. Just at the moment Hermione turned, there was a loud 'pop'. Unfortunately, she had turned to the wrong side and before she could rectify her mistake, the hooded Death-Eater shot a Stunning Spell at her.

Shacklebolt deflected it and much to her annoyance, pushed her behind him.

Soon, three other Death-Eaters had joined the one and spells flew back and forth between them.

Hermione was fighting Snape – she had come to know of his combat-style after duelling him in the 'Final Battle'. He was proving to be a very tough opponent right now, though. She was spending all her energy focussing on saving herself so that there wasn't even a moment to signal for help.

She didn't notice Draco Malfoy creep up from behind.

Just as she deflected the "Crucio" from Snape, she was thrown off guard to find that he lowered his wand and advanced towards her. Before she could wonder more on the subject, she felt cold fingers wrap around her neck and wrist. Her wand clattered to the floor as she gasped for air.

"Mudblood."

That was the last thing she heard before Malfoy pushed towards her and the pair lost their footing and collided with Snape and the three fell down to the floor in a heap. Cold glass pressed into the nape of her neck and she knew no more.

* * *

There wasn't anything wrong with her except the sting at the back of her neck. As her brain began functioning again, panic seized her and she opened her eyes.

To inky black darkness.

"It broke, yeah, but why are we in this year?"

"Possibly because that was the potential of the Time-Turner."

"_This_ is the potential of the Time-Turner? It has to be a fake!"

"Are you sure Dolohov or Lestrange didn't slip in a fraud some time?"

"_No_, they didn't. What are we supposed to do with her anyway?"

"Wait for her to wake up – then explain the situation to her, of course."

There was silence for a while.

"Explain _only_ how we got so far back in time, right?"

Cold shivers of mingled shock and fear ran down Hermione's spine. They were… they were back in time! _Oh_ _ Merlin_!

"I see no reason why we should add… _ other_ details. I perceive she will be sensible to understand the gravity of our position and not try to arrest us or something."

They shared a derisive laugh. Hermione was incensed.

"And then?"

"We shall get out of this infernal building."

"Hey! This is my home."

"I don't particularly care. It is a madhouse right now."

"How are we going back?"

"If you ask any more questions, I shall be tempted to think Granger has died and her ghost has entered your body. Can you not let me think for even a second?"

Hermione decided to make her presence known now. It seemed as if the two weren't going to converse for quite some time now.

"Professor Snape?"

She was disconcerted to receive no reply. She hadn't been imagining that conversation, was she?

"I am no longer your 'Professor', Miss Granger."

"Are we really back in time?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"What year is it? How did you know? Has anyone seen us? How did this HAPPEN? WAS IT THE TIME-TURNER? BUT HOW? WHY…?"

"Stop," hissed Snape angrily. "If you get any louder, we'll be heard for sure."

Hermione was getting panicky. She was trapped in time! No way… this wasn't happening to her…

"Miss Granger, do try to behave like an adult. More Aurors had broken into the Malfoy Manor when Mr. Malfoy accosted you. It seems that one of them threw a spell at him – he stumbled forward and fell to the ground along with both of us – the Time-Turner broke and the magic and sand inside it trickled over us. We are in Malfoy Manor. This year I graduate from Hogwarts."

Hermione stood up shakily.

"I don't believe this… you are trying some really cruel torture… you are just scaring me… I am not stuck here with Death-Eaters… I am not…"

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione let out a strangled cry as Snape caught her arm in a vice-like grip.

"LET GO OF ME! NO!"

"Stupid Mudblood! Shall I hex…?"

"No! Miss Granger, calm down!" Snape backed her against a wall and tried to subdue the girl thrashing and struggling against him.

He clapped a hand over her mouth as he heard sounds of drunken giggling and somewhat incoherent sweet nothings outside. Draco had walked over to them, too.

The door was thrown open and a fondling couple staggered inside.

"It was getting so boring… ummm…. Kiss me… yeah… right there… oh, Reg… oh God… fuck… your mo… yes, yes…"

_Don't let them switch on the lights. Don't let them switch on the lights._

The room was filled with a loud string of profanities as they bumped into a piece of furniture.

"Bloody hell… Lights…"

_No._

But just then, a whispered "Lumos" later, the candles came to life.

The blonde with her body flush against the youngest Black screamed.

Draco and Snape shared a helpless look.

Regulus whirled around and the frightened Hermione Granger's chocolate eyes were the first thing he saw.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Please review if you are interested and would like to read more. I really need some encouragement in order to proceed. **

**Felnezia.**

* * *


	2. Allies

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Allies**

* * *

'Sirius!'

That was the first thought that flashed across Hermione's mind as her eyes met fiery black ones and took in the well-defined aristocratic features. But immediately she rectified her mistake. This couldn't be Sirius – Sirius had grey eyes.

However the shock of seeing whoever he was, stilled her struggle against Snape, who let go of her after a wary glance.

"Snape!"

The blonde who had been clinging to the man who looked like Sirius fainted.

The raven-head laid her down on the bed and hastily threw a blanket over her. Meanwhile, Snape had locked and warded the door. His mind had been working furiously in these few seconds – one of the advantages of being a double agent – and he had come with a pretty passable plan.

"Snape – I thought you had left for Knockturn Alley with Lucius," hissed out the man, buttoning up his shirt.

"Regulus Black…"

Hermione gasped – how stupid of her not to realize _that_ before!

Snape took a few steps towards the annoyed Black. "What a pleasure." His voice dripped with sarcasm and the malice and contempt in his voice did not go unnoticed.

Hermione was mildly surprised to see Regulus tremble slightly under Snape's intense gaze.

"You're _old_," Regulus blurted out, his eyes flicking towards Draco and Hermione once. "And… _Lucius_?"

Draco said nothing but stare expressionlessly at him.

"Get rid of her," said Snape, pointing at the blonde and steadying his wand once more, "and come back. It won't be very _nice_ if I have to come searching for you."

His voice was scarily demanding. Regulus stared defiantly for a moment, but then gave a quick nod and complied.

* * *

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," said Snape.

He turned towards Hermione who was leaning against the wall, her look of a deer caught in headlights fading away.

"Miss Granger, presently all I will say is that you have no reason to fear me or Mr. Malfoy here. I shall explain at length, but this is not the time…"

"You killed Dumbledore – and Moody, Tonks…"

Snape's face hardened.

"You have little choice in this matter, girl. In this time, you are not even born. You know what that means, don't you? You cannot perform magic here – your magical essence has not yet taken a humanly governable form. I am the only one among us who is familiar with this era. If you are stupid enough to prance about on your own, I am afraid who will be causing some _very_ serious damage. I do not deny killing Dumbledore – but I would like to remind you that the three of us are stuck in it _together_. Moreover, if I wished to kill you, I would have already done so."

Hermione felt anger and resentment welling up in her. She wasn't going to let this Death-Eater order her around… at the same time, she couldn't disagree with him – he made sense. They had already been sighted out of their time. She and Draco were as good as Muggles here. Hopefully, whatever Snape had in mind would avert more harm because she sure as hell had no idea what to do. She was still shocked by the whole incident – accident.

"You realize who we just saw? The first person to betray the Dark Lord ever."

Snape looked angrily at Draco. "You shall refrain from saying anything until I tell you to. Honestly, Draco, I expected better of you than to voice such… things." His eyes momentarily fleeted towards Hermione, who gave a very tiny nod.

Draco merely shrugged and sat down on the couch near the fireplace.

* * *

Regulus' eyes kept darting towards the three of them but he mostly kept them on Snape of whom he seemed more than a bit afraid.

"So what's going on?"

Draco just managed to keep himself from snorting – Snape was in a pretty bad mood, he didn't have to add more fuel.

"You were quite correct in commenting that I am "old", Black. I am old – and that is because I am not the Severus Snape you know. No, I am… from the future."

Hermione thought that it sounded funny. Once she was back in her proper place in the timeline, she was going to have a hysterical laugh over it all.

Regulus stared at Snape as if he thought that Snape was a St. Mungo's Brain Damage Ward escapee.

"Right."

"Unbelievable as it may sound, Black, you will believe it. And you will help us get back."

"I don't quite appreciate your sense of humour, Snape."

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Of course. I am sure that you would appreciate it even less if I tell Nott that you are fooling around with his wife."

Regulus blanched and stood up.

"You…"

"Or his fiancée, I assume. It won't make much of a difference to him. He might have just gotten engaged to Trinity, but he already regards her as his wife. You know as well as anyone else how possessive he has always been of her. I am not sure the Dark Lord would mind it very much if he decides to make mincemeat out of you."

"Trinity will not marry him," said Regulus angrily, although he kept his distance from Snape.

"Oh yes, she will. You are nothing but a pretty diversion for her – as you shall discover a week from now or thereabout… a month at the most, if my memory serves me right."

"You are mad."

"Moreover, you shall get twelve OWLs, which is quite an achievement for someone of your tiny intellectual capacity, I must say."

"The results won't be out for a month yet!" yelled Regulus, but the good news seemed to take the terror off his voice. "Are you serious?"

"Your Potions score tied mine," said Snape slowly, venom creeping into his voice.

"Well… you've just gotten hold of OWL results somehow…" began Regulus, but Snape cut him off.

"And shall you do me the kindness of explaining how exactly you deem I could have done that – or why I would have done that?""

"You're damn sneaky – and you're just bugging me… trying to get me in trouble."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Think, Black. Would I have come here to tell you your OWL results if it had been so bloody brilliant?"

Draco found the exchange rather amusing. He was in his old room, so things didn't seem very out of place except a curio here or there. He had only known the haggard, unsightly Sirius Black by the pictures they had of him all over Hogsmeade during his third-year at Hogwarts. With a little stretch of imagination, he could see the great resemblance between the man standing in front of him and the convict on run – now long dead, though.

He knew of Severus Snape's loathing towards Sirius. How hilarious it would be to see that blood traitor cower in front of Severus! But then again, no self-respecting Slytherin would consider such a cowardly creature as an on par enemy. No, there was nothing but contempt for such spineless wizards. It was one thing to save one's skin and completely another to get willingly bullied as he was beginning to think Regulus was.

"Future, huh?"

Regulus turned his eyes towards the bushy-haired woman, who had her wand firmly clutched in her hand.

"How far in future, then?"

Although his eyes remained on Hermione, he had obviously directed his question towards Snape. Hermione gazed back defiantly.

"Twenty-five… no, twenty-four years in future."

Regulus blinked and turned back to Snape. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it. He then turned to study Draco. He had recognized him as a Malfoy before, albeit the wrong one. As Draco sneered at him, he was forced to doubt his sanity in assuming that Snape was speaking the truth. How could this man be anyone but Lucius?

"Malfoy," he said steely. It was no secret that he semi-hated Lucius.

"His son," said Draco, ignoring the glare Snape directed his way.

"Of course," said Regulus, narrowing his eyes at him.

"So," he turned his attention back to Snape, "you wanted my _help_?"

_He was going to enjoy this – oh yes, he was going to enjoy this very much._

"You know I can still perform magic, Black – and some very Dark hexes if I wish to."

"You cannot. The Ministry…"

"Our Time-Turner broke. The Ministry could not possibly trace us."

"Broke? What were you trying to do anyway?"

Snape ignored his question. "You shall go to Headmaster Dumbledore…"

"In your fucking dreams!"

"… and you shall inform him of our predicament. You shall see that a meeting is arranged between us as soon as possible. Meanwhile, you shall put us up at your house."

"You're crazy… I am not doing anything like that!" said Regulus. He had gone slightly pale.

"You are going to do what I ask. You have no choice. You should know that I am well aware of some of your… secrets… which you won't wish to be made public. Without showing myself, I can cause you immense harm. Your mother would not be very pleased to find out…"

"SHUT UP!"

Snape's thin mouth twisted in a cruel smirk.

"You value your honour, do you not? You value the huge pocket-money that comes to you being the only son – the heir of Black. It would not do to lose all your luxuries, would it? Accept it, Black. You have no option other than to do as I say!"

Regulus was torn between anger and fear. "I… I will tell everyone about you!"

Snape let out a derisive snort. "If you spread stories about me – and Draco here – do you think my younger self and Lucius will let you escape unharmed?"

Snape settled himself in a chair across from where Regulus stood, trembling with rage. The bare hatred he felt for Snape was plainly written across his face.

"Why me?"

"Because you were stupid enough to be the first one to stumble upon us. But I must say… you have grown some cheek – going at it with Trinity at _Malfoy_ _Manor_?"

Hermione had seen only one other person looking at Snape with so much anger and hatred – Sirius Black. However, Regulus' emotions were blended with fear. There was no denying that Snape would scare him into helping them out.

There was silence for the longest of time. Regulus turned away from Snape and Draco, staring at the wall. But from where she stood, Hermione could see his profile. If she hadn't already known about it, Hermione would never have expected that he would meet such a gruesome fate. There was a strange glint in his eye, but she could not fathom whether it was because of the reflection from the candle floating little over a foot from his head or his own anger. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She didn't realize that she had been staring at him all along. Snape was regarding her with a sinister scowl. Draco was surveying the room, trying to remember all the changes that would be made after his 'birth'.

Before turning back to face Snape and Malfoy, Regulus looked her for a few moments. Hermione couldn't read what he meant to tell her – or if he meant to tell her anything at all. But disconcerted by his deep gaze, she was the first one to look away.

"So how do you people get out of Malfoy Manor? We will have to pass through the hall and ballroom."

Snape smirked.

"Pretty simple. Since Draco and I can easily be recognized, I shall place both of us under the Disillusionment Charm. Miss Granger shall, however, accompany you through. A few Glamour Charms should do the trick."

"But, Prof-… Snape, why can't…"

Snape silenced her with a look.

"I do not want to use my magic more than I have to. Moreover, Miss Granger, since you are yet to be born in this world, I do not believe that even if you were sighted, you would be remembered once we get out of here. It is only me who has to take care not to be sighted. And Draco because he greatly resembles Lucius."

"I am little better than a Muggle," muttered Hermione, though her voice contained no derision.

Draco, who stood closest to her, heard her. "Well, living here should be no problem to you then, Mudblood!"

Hermione threw a spiteful look at him. "You aren't any better right now, Malfoy!"

"Shall I perform the Glamour Charms then?" asked Regulus.

Hermione was slightly startled to feel him close to her.

"Okay, I guess," she answered, reflexively looking at Snape for affirmation. She _had_ _to_ stop doing this.

* * *

Hermione stiffened as Regulus put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Relax, girl. It would look very out of place indeed if you were walking a yard away from me if we are supposed to be together."

"Are you sure you did the Glamour Charms correctly? Do I completely resemble the girl you arrived here with?"

"Just don't open your mouth. Smile a bit… no, smile stupidly… Samantha isn't a very bright girl. Now just don't speak – your voice is nothing like hers."

"I don't know how to smile stupidly," said Hermione, annoyed.

Regulus' arm around her tightened and he let out a low laugh. It was just like Sirius' laugh. If Regulus affected her so, Hermione dreaded imagining how meeting Sirius would be. How could she look in his grey eyes and imagine them frozen in death?

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize when they entered the hall. Regulus nuzzled her neck, which startled her so much that she pushed him away.

He looked extremely exasperated. "Can I not kiss my girlfriend?" he asked bitingly.

"You should have warned me," she hissed out angrily.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Sure. Warning, baby, I am going to kiss you."

He stepped close to her and putting his arms around her, pulled her very close to him. She was almost the same height as he was. As he leaned in to kiss her, Hermione smelled strong rose perfume around his neck. However, her concentration shifted to a completely different matter as his tongue probed her mouth for entrance.

'You are supposed to be his girlfriend.'

Hermione brought up her hands to his shoulders and allowed him to explore her mouth. A moan escaped her lips as his teeth gently scraped her tongue and lips. She felt shivers go down her spine as his hands briefly massaged her neck before burying themselves in her hair, at the same time soothing the parts of her mouth he had nipped wetly with his tongue. Slowly, he moved down to her jaw, fisting his hands in her bountiful curls and pulling back her head.

"Ahem."

She almost groaned as Regulus pulled away from her.

"Bartemius."

"Having fun, I see. But I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow before I left," said the freckled teenager with a half-smile. It was then Hermione realized that this was no man she had been kissing… he was just a hormonal sixth-year-to-be if this was indeed the year in which Snape – and so Sirius – would graduate.

Regulus nodded.

"I am looking forward to it."

* * *

"At least someone is having fun," remarked Draco dryly. He couldn't take his eyes off the couple, though. Granger could kiss. Surprises, surprises.

"You are not supposed to talk if you are under a Disillusionment Charm."

"Like… who will hear us?"

"Anyone. It is usually the least likely person."

"Who's that talking to Black?"

"Crouch. Bartemius Crouch."

"Moody-impersonator?"

"The one who turned you into a ferret, yes."

"You have to rub it in, haven't you?"

"My pleasure. I won't say that you were a bad one, though."

"And you won't like it if I say that you didn't like the way Granger looks at that Black – and you aren't too cheerful about the kiss, either."

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Gotten any more interesting? Review? Pretty please! **

* * *


	3. Confusion and Denial

* * *

**Author's Notes:-**

I would like to thank

**Chibi Venusmoon** _(Thanks for the appreciation – and the cookie, of course –munches happily-)_

**draco-severus-mmm **_ (Definitely continuing with this one – it might sound narcissistic, but I think I love this one)_

**Natsuyori** (_Thanks for reading – I've a detailed answer for you next paragraph_)

**Allison Elder** (_Thanks a lot!_)

for reading and reviewing the story. Although I have 14 WIP, I will be concentrating on **Night Must Fall** until I finish it – meaning updates will be fast provided that the internet doesn't ditch me.

(In response to Natsuyori's request): This story is more Regulus-Hermione than Snape-Hermione. However, this **is** Snape-Hermione, too, so they will have their moments. I am not sure how this story should end, more so since it is a WIP. Guess I will just go with the flow. I like to surprise myself.

Also, under Character 1 and 2, I've put Severus S. and Hermione G. respectively. Originally, I intended to put Regulus B. and Hermione G. But then no one would have even come across it. So I am sorry about that. However, once this story ends or gets a lot of readers (whichever happens faster), it will go under Regulus B. and Hermione G. – just so you know.

However, you don't have to take it that it will end on that note – it may or may not. In all sincerity, I haven't made up my mind yet.

Thanks again for reading. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Confusion And Denial**

* * *

Hermione was surprised to find that Regulus could Apparate. Since she couldn't (having "lost" her magical essence), he apparated them both to his house. Hermione almost blurted out that she knew where Black House was when Regulus commented that it was in London.

After they heard another familiar 'pop' sound, they continued down the street to where the house was.

No. 12, Grimmauld Place was nothing like Hermione had hitherto known. Although you could feel the Darkness surrounding the place from a mile away, yet when she entered it, there was no obscene screaming about "polluting" the house, no cobwebs, no dirt, no broken curios. It was well-kept – as good as it had been for a short while when she had been there last: the Christmas during her fifth-year at Hogwarts.

Regulus had a key of his own and easily admitted them. Once inside, Hermione almost wrenched her arm away from him, at which he rolled his eyes.

"My parents are most probably asleep," he said as he led them through the dark corridors. The torches lining their way came to life as they passed and extinguished once they had passed the area.

He stopped when they got to the third floor.

"This whole floor is empty – and belongs to me. Make yourself at home." Sarcasm dripped off his voice.

Before Snape could remove the Disillusionment Charms, Regulus had shut the door of his room with an exceptionally loud 'thud'.

"That is one unhappy guy," said Draco with a snort.

"And you are not as unhappy a guy as you are supposed to be right now," said Hermione, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't know why _you_ are complaining, Granger," he said nastily – with enough innuendo in his voice.

"I think," said Snape, before Hermione could reply, "that we ought to rest while we can… And, Miss Granger? Please don't think of running away."

"Where could I go like… _this_?" she said acidly.

Snape's lips curled in a cruel smirk. "At least this one advantage comes of your 'condition'."

Hermione let out an angry huff and went inside the nearest door. Snape was getting on her nerves more than Draco bloody Malfoy.

* * *

The third floor in the Black House she had known earlier had only been occupied by Buckbeak and Sirius. Everyone else had been on the second floor.

However, the room she had gotten in looked very pristine – almost "harshly" proper and faultless. She didn't suppose anyone had stayed in this room.

She was still breathing hard. In less than three hours she had gone back in time – with Snape and Malfoy, no less – and was hidden in Black House. 'My luck!' she thought wryly.

'And all because they won't listen when I told them that Time-Turners shouldn't be used so carelessly! Percy Weasley is going to pay big time.'

And then it hit her – wistful homesickness.

Harry. Ron. Ginny. Her parents. The Weasleys. Remus and Tonks. Everyone… Her colleagues – even Marietta Edgecombe who she really disliked. She didn't even have Crookshanks…

She wasn't supposed to be here. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to go back. It might be a long, long time before she got back. What if she never got back? What if she was forever stuck here? What if she died here? What if Snape and Malfoy went back leaving her alone here? She couldn't trust them.

"Oh God!"

She let out a low wail and sat down on the floor where she'd been thinking going over pessimistic what-ifs. She had often read about 'lead dropped in stomach' and 'insides turning to lead' but it was only now that she understood what it all really meant. Dreadful thoughts whirled in her head, making her dizzy.

"I want to go _back_!"

Shivering, she put her hands about herself; she couldn't stop the tears from spilling down her face. _'Why me?'_

She didn't know how long she sat there, crying.

* * *

Although Snape and Draco gone into different rooms, it was only a matter of few minutes before Draco came into Snape's rooms.

"I've just realized something," he declared as soon as he entered Snape's room.

Snape, who had been sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the fire he had conjured in the hearth, looked up disinterestedly.

"We are in DEEP SHIT!" he yelled out.

"Please, Draco…"

"And there's no fire in my room."

It was weird how he could go back to his cool, indifferent voice in less than a second.

Snape sighed. "I shall conjure up one in your room, too, then."

"No, I think I will remain here – you aren't going to sleep, are you?"

"No."

"What happened to_ 'Rest while we can'?_"

Snape thought that Draco could really _ not _imitate his voice. He said nothing, however.

As they sat – silence was conversation enough between them – there was a low-pitch moan from the next room.

"Granger," said Draco, sitting up a little straighter.

Snape had shot out of his seat. However, after a few moments, he sat down again.

"She needs to come on terms with this on her own," he said in reply to Draco's enquiring look.

"You would know."

* * *

Regulus Black wasn't asleep, either. And he, too, heard the cry.

Unlike Snape, however, he got up and went out.

Listening carefully, he slowly opened the door of the room from where he thought he had heard her cry – no doubt it was the girl who was crying… it was always the girls. Although why he had to go…

She lay in an ungainly heap on the floor, crying her heart out. Her hair was still the golden auburn he had charmed it to be. Her form was still willowy to the eye. From his vantage point, his eyes recognized her as Rachel Rookwood, but Rachel would never cry like that… no, it was the chocolate-eyed girl who had seemed wary of him yet stared at him with wonder… as if she had known him. Did she know him _in_ _future_? He got a funny feeling at that thought.

He stood at the threshold but did not go inside. He won't know what to say to pacify her. Even though he barely knew her, he had realized that he had never met anyone quite like her before.

She quietened after a while, and he remained where he was.

All this was so weird. Just two hours ago, he'd been having the time of his life – he wasn't as unpopular as his brother in the pureblood social circle. In fact, quite the contrary. But then, Snape had come – from "future", at that. And Malfoy. And this girl.

He felt irrationally irritated as he looked at her. What was she crying about? It was his life which was going to be messed up now – Snape would see to _that_ all right. If the Dark Lord found out that he had been personally going up to Dumbledore, then he'd be dead. At least this stupid girl wasn't dead – nor had any threat to her life. He didn't know what her relations were with the other two men, but they didn't seem to be a threat to her life from what he had observed – which was far from what he could say for himself.

Then it struck him.

He didn't need to do this.

No, no matter what Snape said, he didn't have to go through with this.

He could go and hide in Crouch or Lockhart's house – both of them would willingly take him in – no questions asked.

His expression hardened.

Quietly closing the door of his room, he slipped away.

'Let dad find them out and kill them,' he thought viciously.

* * *

The dancing flames in the grate cast eerie shadows in the room. Snape wasn't used to having a fire in his rooms. He preferred warming the room with spells – they were more effective. He would have done the same to this room, too. However, staring at the fire had a sort of hypnotic effect, which was a very welcome distraction in the present condition. It was still a bit hard to believe that he had been thrown back in time… and with his luck he had landed back in the year he would very willingly take the Dark Mark.

Although he would never admit it, he was almost glad that he wasn't here alone. Having Draco around kicked on his 'responsibility' mode and kept him from going bonkers in the face of such upsetting fate. Moreover, the fact that Draco was little beggar than a common Muggle, made him want to find a solution as fast as possible.

No, he won't admit it. It had nothing to do with Granger. It was just Draco – putting ideas into his head. He hated that little brat… only she was no little brat and he had learnt that long ago. Of course he had. He might have been a teacher, yes, but he was also a man.

So maybe he didn't 'hate' her. There really was no way you could heartlessly hate someone he had been trying to protect. Oh yes, he had tried his best to protect Potter and his friends. Only he hadn't been able to do so openly – he wanted Potter to vanquish the Dark Lord but he wasn't stupid.

Had Potter realized that the "secret informant" from the Dark Order's inner circle was him?

Knowing the boy's still persistent hatred towards him, he thought not.

Draco had fallen asleep in his armchair. Although he had had no intention of resting, his body spoke otherwise.

Sometimes, he wondered if Draco had seen through his double dealings.

Snape looked at him for a few moments, and then got up.

As noiselessly as possible, he went out.

The sobbing sounds from Miss Granger's rooms had long stopped. She was probably asleep. It won't do any harm to just… check on her. After all, he daren't trust her with things if she was little better than a Muggle. Moreover, Black House was known for its nasty "surprises" even during its best days.

She was slumped in the middle of the room. He suspected her to be asleep and went inside.

Her face was hidden by quantities of bushy brown hair. He had an uneasy sense of déjà vu.

_He remembered that night distinctly. It was Dolohov who had 'suggested' it to the Dark Lord. Severus understood that Antonin was rather vexed that he could not finish off a teenaged girl – he wanted to finish the job at any cost. _

_The Dark Lord agreed, of course. Of course Potter would be badly thrown off by the most gruesome death of one of his best friends. _

_Antonin had been observing her movements for a week then. He knew exactly when she left Godric's Hollow and went to Hogwarts to help McGonagall and the rest of the staff to strengthen the fortress. She usually walked to the school after she had apparated to Hogsmeade. In the evening, she left the place long after the sun had set. Again, she walked alone to the apparition point. It was simply the perfect time to abduct her. _

_Severus wasn't included in the actual plan. He knew about it, though. He had owled Potter. But as soon as the owl had flown out of his window, he learnt that the plan had been brought forward a day. Antonin was going to carry it out tonight. In less than an hour._

_He had gone about things in a deadly mechanical way… so much so that he didn't quite remember everything in detail._

_There was no blood… Snape wasn't very fond of blood. He recalled Antonin's body lying face down. He remembered Miss Granger lying injured not a yard away… her bushy brown hair hiding her face from view._

_She looked up as if sensing his presence. But she couldn't see him – he wore an Invisibility Cloak._

_He had stayed there until she had staggered up and disapparated. _

_After that he had gone to Godric's Hollow… and he thanked Merlin that it was nothing like it had been in Lily's time. However, there was still a huge French window in front. He could see Potter and Weasley fussing over Granger. He was emotionless as ever… cold as he had always been. He believed himself incapable of any feeling._

_But then, Granger had looked straight at him. _

_He told himself not to be stupid. _

_Whatever it was, he was very much sure that she had looked at him through the French windows._

_It was for more than a few moments – almost a whole minute. And then her bushy brown hair had obscured her from his vision again. _

She didn't get up now but lay immobile. For a horrible moment, he thought that she was dead.

He bent over her. No, she was breathing. Merlin's beard! Was he really _that_ glad at finding that out?

* * *

"Regulus?"

Bartemius got up groggily.

"Yeah," came the sullen answer. Regulus sat down on the bed and took off his shoes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bartemius, falling back on the bed.

Regulus didn't answer. He simply lay down on the other side of the bed and transfiguring his cloak in a blanket, pulled it over himself.

"You're invited, of course."

Ignoring the sarcastic remark, Regulus closed his eyes.

But even when the first rays of sun lit up the room, he found himself sleepless. He gave up trying to close his eyes closer and closer… he might as well poke them out.

He sat up, looking out of the casement.

It was all that stupid girl's fault! Stupid girl! Stupid chocolate eyes!

"Get out of my head!"

"Huh?" came a sleepy sound from his side.

"Nothing, go to sleep," he muttered, getting out of the bed. No use staying there any longer because it wasn't working at all.

* * *

Trinity. Yes, Trinity was just the girl he needed right now. He loved Trinity with all his heart and soul – this stupid girl was just a distraction because she had come from future – and she looked at him as if she knew him… in future. It was just that he found that idea very thrilling.

But he had barely turned down the street leading to Trinity's apartment, when he stopped.

There just was no way to get those eyes out of his head – unless he dug them out of her head or something. Eww.

Groaning, he leaned against a lamppost and rubbed his head. Had he finally gotten mad or something?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading. I will reveal more about Snape and why he is "feeling" for Hermione… it didn't happen overnight, folks!**

* * *


End file.
